


Fight Me

by xxEmi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Doctor Gabriel (Supernatural), First Meeting, Fluff, Hospital, I'm not good at tagging, Illness, M/M, Nurse Castiel, Sick Dean, Smoker Dean, Weird flirting, mentions of smoking habits, mentions of smoking related illness, or summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxEmi/pseuds/xxEmi
Summary: Dean despises hospitals and isn't very happy to be emitted for bad lungs, however once he meets his nurse, Castiel he finds that it might not of been as bad as he first thought.





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the two that looked this over for me!!! Kudos and comments are so very appreciated!!

Dean hated hospitals with a passion. From the bright white everything to the fluorescent lights and the nose-wrinkling smell of the disinfectant. He had to many bad memories in hospitals, memories of his mother and father dying while he and Sam shivered in the small pathetic chairs they give the families. So when Dean started to complain of coughing fits and chest pains, Sam had to practically drag him in to get him checked out, which led to a temporary stay in the hospital while they tried to get his lungs back in working order.

Needless to say, Dean was not happy. The only bright side to the whole thing was his nurse.

Castiel was his name, but he preferred Cas. He had tousled black hair, smooth tan skin, and blue eyes that felt like they pierced straight through to his soul every time they gazed at him. And after an informational chat with his doctor, Dr. Novak who was coincidentally Cas’ brother, not only did Dean find out Cas was super gay, he also found out he was super single.

Dean had every intention to ask the man out once he got well, but in the haze created by the drugs that he was given to help him sleep, he figured that there was no time like the present.

“Fight me.” Dean slurred, trying to pull Cas on the bed with him when the shorter man tried to fluff his pillow.

Sam roared with laughter and Cas smiled politely and gently freed himself from Dean’s grasp. “Perhaps some other time,”

Dean was mortified when Sam repeated the story to him and he could hardly look Cas in the eye when he came in. However when Cas didn’t seem upset that he had technically assaulted him, he decided to try his luck again.

Sam had gone to get something to eat and it was just him and Cas in the room, so while Cas was checking his vitals, Dean spoke up and weakly said “Fight me?”

Unfortunately the world hated him and he fell into a terrible coughing fit that lasted for a considerable amount of time, even with Cas helping to soothe him through it.

“Well?” Dean rasped out when he could finally breathe again.

Cas smiled in a way that almost seemed fond. “I’m not going to fight you, Dean.” He said, helping him tilt the bed forward so he was propped up more. “I know you would win anyway.”

It was only a few days later when Dr. Novak declared Dean fit to head home. He gave him a prescription for some medication and blatantly told him to lay off the cigarettes or else.

It was decided by Sam and his girlfriend, Jess that Dean would stay with them. They claimed it was because they wanted to spend time with him but Dean knew they really just wanted to make sure he was taking his medication.

He had just finished getting dressed when a knock came from his door.

It was Castiel. He must have just arrived because he was still wearing a tan trench coat that Dean had often seen him wear, and in his hands was a star bucks coffee cup.

“I heard you were going home so I thought I would get you a going away present.” Cas said, handing him the cup with a smile.

“Thank you,” Dean said grinning. “Hey, look. I was wondering if-,”

He was interrupted by the sound of Cas’ pager.

“Duty calls,” Cas said, smiling sadly. “Take care, Dean. Enjoy your coffee.”

Dean was half way out of the building, kicking himself for not stopping Cas before he left when he noticed something was written on the cup.

It took Dean a moment before realizing it was a phone number, and below it were two words in Cas’ neat handwriting.

_Fight me?_


End file.
